Study Break
by angellwings
Summary: Jaitlyn. Caitlyn needs a break from an upcoming paper. For Standard-Ang3l.


**A/N: **For Standard-Ang3l. Because one night she had a paper to write and couldn't work up the inspiration. She needed something to distract her for a bit (a "Study Break" if you will.) **xD**

**Happy reading!**

angellwings**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Study Break<p>

by angellwings

* * *

><p>"Caitlyn, stop watching Ultimate Cake Off and do your essay," Mitchie said sternly from across the living room of the apartment they shared.<p>

Caitlyn glared at her and stuck her tongue out at Mitchie. "I've tried. I'm not inspired. I can't start it."

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "I don't think you have much of a choice."

Caitlyn's shoulders slumped and she pinched the bridge of her nose. She loved Mitchie, but she was beginning to feel like going to school together and rooming together was _not_ a good idea. Mitchie had been like this around midterms too. She acted like a mom. A mom who didn't trust her child to do her homework. Caitlyn already had a mom. She didn't need another one. And she _really_ didn't want to end up resenting Mitchie for being concerned, but it was just plain annoying. Caitlyn could take care of herself. She always had and she probably would continue to do so. She didn't need Mitchie bossing her around. She really needed to bring this up with Mitchie, but she didn't know how. She was terrified of offending her.

"Caitlyn?" Mitchie asked in a scolding tone. "Are you listening to me?"

Caitlyn groaned loudly and collapsed across the couch. "I've got it under control, Mitch, okay?"

"I just want you to do your best, Cait, and you have a habit of procrastinating."

"Oh my God," Caitlyn said with a sigh as she stood from the couch. "I'm getting out of here."

"What?" Mitchie asked in surprise.

"Mitch, you're nagging me. I can't take it. I need to get out. I love you, but I have to go," Caitlyn said as she slipped a pair of Crocs on and grabbed her book bag and wallet. "I'll be back…sometime. I'll call you when I'm on my way back."

"But—Cait…"

"Mitch, I'm not mad. I'm just frustrated. Promise," Caitlyn told her as she opened the door. "Besides, this will give you the quiet you _apparently_ need to study, right? So it's good for both of us. I'll see you later."

As she shut the door Caitlyn ran a hand through her hair. She couldn't help but feel guilty about that. She had been a bit rude, but…she was fed up. She needed a break from occupying the same space as Mitchie. She pulled out her cell phone as she walked to the elevator and called a familiar number.

"Caity?"

"Hey, Jase. What are you doing now?"

"Nothing, what's up?"

"Can I come over?"

"Need some Mitchie-free time?" He asked in a knowing tone.

"_God yes_. Meet me at Stick Boy?" Caitlyn asked in a pleading tone.

He chuckled. "You want me to buy you a frap and some school bread, don't you?"

"Well, you're a famous rock star and I'm a destitute college kid. You do the math," Caitlyn said in the phone with a smirk.

He laughed. "Alright, I'm on my way. Be there in fifteen."

Caitlyn walked out of the building and across the street to Stick Boy Bread Company. She picked out a table close to the door and sat down. She waited patiently until she saw Jason's car pull up and parallel park along the sidewalk. He spotted her through the window as he got out of the car and waved. He walked in the door and immediately ordered their usual at the register and then sat down across from her as they waited.

"Hello, Lady Caity," Jason said with a grin. "So what happened this time?"

Caitlyn huffed. "I have an essay due, and she won't shut up about it."

"Well, maybe you should do it. Then she'd shut up," He said with a teasing smirk.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes playfully and kicked him lightly under the table. "Jerk."

"C'mon, look, you know Mitchie's just being the caring worrier she is," Jason said with a smile.

"I know, but I can take care of myself. I'm twenty one years old, Jase. I'm perfectly aware of what's due when. I can handle it," Caitlyn said in a huff. Their order was ready so Jason quickly got up and retrieved it. He set her frap and school bread down in front of her, and then sat down with his own coffee and honey bun.

"Well, tell her that. Don't tell me. I don't want to be in the middle."

Caitlyn chuckled at him. "I don't want you to be in the middle. I want you to be on _my side._"

He rolled his eyes and grinned at her. "I'm sure you do. Now hurry up and eat your bread."

"Why?" Caitlyn asked as she pulled off a piece of her bread and popped it into her mouth.

"Because I bought you something, but in order to use it we need to go back to my place," Jason said casually.

Caitlyn choked on her bread and then swallowed forcefully. Her mind was definitely in the gutter. "Wh—what—" She cleared her throat and took a sip of her frappicino. "What did you buy me?"

"Okay, so maybe it's for _both_ of us, but I think you'll like it."

He really wasn't helping her pull her mind out of the gutter.

"You didn't answer my question," Caitlyn pointed out as she popped another piece of her roll into her mouth. Anything to keep her from saying _too much_.

"Oh!" He said brightly. "It's one of those cupcake decorating kits. Remember we were looking at them at the store last week?"

"Oh! Right! _Those_! Yes, I love those," Caitlyn said as she tried to stop her face from flushing. She was still stuck on her earlier, less then pure, thoughts. "Which one did you get?"

His brow furrowed. "Are you…blushing?"

"Me? No, I'm fine! Just trying to recover from choking on my bread earlier," Caitlyn lied.

Jason attempted to hide a smirk, but Cailtyn saw it. "Right, I'm sure."

"So, which one?"

He chuckled. "It's me, Caity. Which one do you think?"

She laughed lightly. "The bird one?"

"Of course," Jason said with a nod.

Caitlyn finished her roll and then gathered their trash. Jason picked up her frap and his coffee as she threw away the trash and then they both headed outside toward his car. They drove off toward his house. They got out and made their way up his front steps and into the kitchen. Caitlyn threw her book bag down on to Jason's couch on the way.

"Alright, what kind of cupcakes are we making?" Caitlyn asked.

"Chocolate with buttercream icing," Jason said with a wink. "Your favorite."

She quickly hugged him. "You're the best, Jase. This is _just_ what I need right now."

He blushed and shook his head. "It's no big deal, Caity."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "You always do that. Stop shrugging it off whenever I say thank you for something."

"I just want to see you happy, Caity. That's all," He said as he got everything together that they would need for the batter. She stared at him and nearly groaned in frustration. He was trying to make her want him. Or at least that's how it seemed to her. He was being so sweet and thoughtful. If he wasn't careful she was going to end up jumping him.

They got the batter together finally. It took forever because Jason kept trying to make a mess. First he held an egg over Caitlyn's head and threatened to crack it open. Caitlyn's response was to stare at him defiantly and tell him to go ahead. "It will only make my hair shinier." He laughed and shook his head at her before he cracked the egg over the bowl. Caitlyn insisted on spreading flour on the inside of the cupcake liners and Jason took the opportunity to throw flour in Caitlyn's face. She did the same, of course, and for a few minutes they were engaged in a flour fight.

"Stop it," Caitlyn said loudly. When he didn't stop she grabbed a fistful and threw it at him while she yelled again. "Stop it!"

She turned to run away from him but he grabbed the back of her shirt and dropped a handful down the back. Caitlyn squealed and turned to smack his shoulder, but he wrapped one arm around her waist and then grabbed her wrist with his other hand. In a panic she grabbed another handful and rubbed it into his curls.

"Hey!" Jason yelled with a laugh. "Watch the hair!"

"_You_ put flour down my shirt! All bets are off, Birdman!" Caitlyn yelled with a playful glare.

"They certainly are," Jason said softly as his eyes clouded over. Caitlyn gulped as he leaned closer to her. His grip on her wrist relaxed as his lips hovered over her own. He closed the distance between them and kissed her softly. She moaned lightly and placed her hands on the back of his neck and then slid them into the curls at the base of his neck. He deepened the kiss and pressed her against his kitchen counter. He lifted her onto the counter and she squealed and laughed as a sloshing sound came from behind her. Jason whined. Caitlyn pulled back slightly with a smirk.

"Stick your hand into the batter?" She asked knowingly.

He blushed and smiled sheepishly. "Yes."

She laughed merrily and reached for the roll of paper towels next to them. She pulled several off and then set to work cleaning off Jason's hand. She winked at him as she wiped the batter off of him. "You're adorable, you know that?"

He blushed bright red. "I'm a doofus, that's what I am."

"You're not a doofus. You're very attractive and extremely precious…like a very hot man-child," Caitlyn said with a teasing smirk. "Plus, you're a very good kisser."

He grinned and quirked an eyebrow. "Just good?"

She rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Some one's fishing for compliments."

She handed him the soiled paper towel and he quickly turned and threw it away. "Seriously, Caity. We just kissed right?"

She smiled warmly at the uncertainty in his voice as he came back to stand in front of her. "Yes, we did."

"And how do we feel about that?" Jason asked worriedly. He looked awkward for a moment as if he didn't know what to do with his hands. He didn't know whether or not he should place them back on Caitlyn's waist or keep them at his sides. Caitlyn took his hands in hers and then wrapped them around her.

"I don't know about you," Caitlyn said. "But _I_ really enjoyed it. As a matter of fact, I think I would _love_ to kiss you again."

"Yeah?" Jason asked with a smile.

"Most definitely," She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He smirked teasingly at her. "Then I guess you'll have to finish your essay."

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. She smacked his arm and glared at him. "_Evil_. You're an _evil_ man-child."

"Just trying to help you out, Lady Caity."

She stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. "Fine, but you better let me finish it here. Deal?"

He chuckled and kissed her forehead softly. "Deal."


End file.
